


Not That Bad (PODFIC)

by FiccyPodder (Zirijava)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30-50 min per chapter, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Slow Build, allura is internet famous, also gratuitous pop culture references, its 8 hours long, lance works in a coffee shop, lots of feelings, makeouts n cute dates, socially anxious!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/FiccyPodder
Summary: “Am I really going to have to explain this to you?”“No, I’m totally fine with you shutting up right about now.”Hunk cups his hands around his mouth. “You. Are crushing. On Keith.”Or, a college AU featuring coffee shops, silly rivalries, motorcycles, arcade games, friendships, and lots of warm, fluffy feelings that are both confusing and delightful all at the same time.PODFIC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varelsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelsen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685992) by [varelsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelsen/pseuds/varelsen). 



> Hello, so here comes another podfic. I hope you guys enjoy this!! It was really fun to record this, this is a fic I really love and am so happy varelsen let me podfic it!! <3
> 
> Also, I tried my best to imitate the way the characters spoke in the show, I do not mean to insult or make fun of anyone.
> 
> Lots of love, FiccyPodder
> 
> Original fic by varelsen:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685992/chapters/17508283
> 
> Link to the whole podfic, in case embedded files don't work:  
> https://archive.org/details/zirijava_hotmail_Ntb7_201705

Chapter One:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:


End file.
